1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic musical instrument such as an electronic piano and an electronic organ.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic keyboard instruments such as an electronic piano and an electronic organ are played by users of various physiques from adults to children. Therefore, there have been electronic keyboard instruments which allow users to adjust dimensions of the instruments according to physique of the users. For instance, Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 6-21092 discloses an electronic keyboard instrument having a pedal unit including a pedal keyboard or the like, the electronic keyboard instrument allowing upward and downward adjustment of the mounted position of the pedal unit. Furthermore, Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication No. 1-43756 discloses an electronic keyboard instrument which allows upward and downward or diagonally upward and downward adjustment of the position of a keyboard portion.